


I won't go

by Kurowolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, But not with draco, M/M, Minor Violence, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurowolf/pseuds/Kurowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in a abusive relationship. Draco finds him in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since the war had ended, two and a half since he came out as gay and exactly two years since he came together with Jim. They had met in a bar and at first it had been wonderful . They spent a lot of time flying together, sat on the sofa watching television (something Harry couldn’t live without).

But it soon became different. It started with Jim grabbing his arms too hard while in an argument and now Harry sat in the park at ten in the evening with a blue eye. Of course he could have healed it, but he wanted the pain to remind him of what had happened. Of what this guy who was supposed to love him could do. This day was supposed to be an evening of celebration, spent at an expensive restaurant, but Jim had fallen asleep on the sofa and when Harry had tried to wake him up, he had flipped.

The park was dark already, the only light coming from the parklamps. Harry sat on a bench looking at his shoes. Thankfully the park was already deserted, so Harry could be alone and think. Why was he still together with Jim, why didn’t he just leave him after everything he had done to him? Harry had no answer. It wasn’t the first time Jim had hit him, nor would it be the last, but for some reason Harry kept coming back.

A light breeze was catching in Harry’s hair and he heard footsteps approaching then. When he looked up he saw none other then Draco Malfoy rounding the corner. Harry hadn’t seen him in forever and he hadn’t spoken to him since the trials three years ago. But now that their eyes had locked Harry somehow wished Malfoy would come over, just so he had somebody to talk to, so he wouldn’t have all those thoughts. 

Malfoy seemed to consider just turning around again, but then his eyes went up to Harry’s blue eye. He looked unsure for a moment and started moving in Harry’s direction and sat down next to him.

„Well, Potter seems like you still can’t keep yourself out of trouble.“

„Yeah, seems like it.“, not wanting to admitt just how much trouble he really was in.

Draco leaned back on the bench stretching his legs infront of him.

„Old habits die hard I guess. Want to talk about what happened ?“

This shocked Harry. What does he care? We haven’t talked in years and we never were friends or anything alike! He turned to look at Malfoy, but the other man was looking up in the sky.

„No, not really.“ ,Harry simply answered. They sat like this, not talking for some time before Malfoy spoke again.

„I was just going to a bar I visit sometimes when I ran into you. Want to join me? It’s getting a bit chilly here.“  
At first Harry wanted to politely turn down the offer. Why the hell would he want to go to a bar with Malfoy?! But it was really getting a bit cold and a few drinks couldn’t be too bad either. So he just stood up and waited for Malfoy to guide him.

When they stood just outside the bar Malfoy turned to him. „This is technically a mugglebar but wizards come here often too. And I would not fancy being attacked by them because they think I did this to you. So please, could you heal your eye?“ 

Harry looked up at him and nodded. He took his wand in hand and healed himself quickly, before stepping into the small but modern bar. People were sitting around round tables drinking and talking and laughing. Music played in the background. Malfoy went straight to the bar and took a seat there, turning to Harry and gesturing for him to sit down on the empty chair beside him.

They were sitting side by side drinking, but still not talking. Harry was enjoying the silent company more than he would ever care to admitt, especially since it was Malfoy .But it really was kind of nice, just sitting there in the warm buzzing bar with someone beside you to talk to if you wanted, but who could also stand the silence between them.

After a few drinks Harry went back home, saying his goodbyes to Malfoy. Jim was thankfully sleeping again when he came home, so they didn’t continue their fight from a few hours ago.

Over the next week Harry found himself returning to that bar every evening. Of course it was just because he liked the bar and not because he was hoping to meet a particular blonde male. But he couldn’t help it that the guy was sitting on the same chair most evenings. And it would have been impolite to not sit down next to him and at least great him. 

Throughout those evenings spent together they began talking. They talked about what they were now doing, where they were living and other more or less trivial topics. Harry really enjoyed Malfoy’s company. He wasn’t the arrogant prick he knew from school, but a friendly man, whose sarcastic comments on the other people in the bar always made Harry laugh.

It went like this for two weeks, but then Jim found out that Harry was meeting a man in a bar. Of course he got angry and started yelling, destroying things while he accused Harry of cheating. When Harry tried to explain, Jim’s fist connected with his jaw. Harry glared up at him, tears of anger in his eyes. But Jim didn’t stop. He grabbed Harry by his arms and slammed him into the nearest wall bevor punching him in the stomach. Jim was a wizard ,but he never used his wand in this situations, and Harry never did something to protect himself. Until today. He grabbed his wand and threw a stunning hex at Jim. When he heard the body hitting the floor, he started to run into their bedroom, grabbed a few things he would need and apparated to where he knew Malfoy lived without thinking twice about it.

 

Draco was sitting on the sofa in his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it, to see a bleeding and nearly crying Harry Potter standing on his doorstep.

„What the…?“ , Draco asked confused.

„Please, Malfoy, I needed to get away. Let me in?“ 

Draco opened the door wider to let Harry in. He looked rather shaken and there was still blood running down his face. Draco lead Harry to the sitting room and grabbed his face.

„Just let me heal this and then you’ll tell me what happened and who did this to you.“, Draco said while pointing his wand to Harry’s split lip. After that he sat down opposite Harry ,conjured to sets of tea and waited for Harry to start speaking, but the man was just starring at his shoes, chewing on his freshly healed lip.

„You don’t want to talk? Fine, because I already know what happened. This boyfriend of yours, he did this to you right? Just like the day we met in the park a few weeks ago. He’s an abusing pathetic excuse for a human!“, Draco’s voice grew louder and he stood up abruptly. 

„Where are you going?“, Harry asked at the sudden movements.

„Where I’m going?! I’m going to punch this ass in the face!“

„Oh no you won’t !“, Harry stood up and grabbed Draco by his wrist, so that he stopped in his movements .

„I had to witness people suffering from abusive relationships all my life, and now I’m finally able to do something about it.“ 

Draco yanked his hand free then and headed to the the door again, until Harry took his hand in his.

„Please, Draco, just leave him, like I did. I don’t know why I haven’t done this before, why I kept by his side for so long, but today I had the strength to leave him. I think you gave me that strength.“

Again Draco was stilled in his movements, Harry’s hand tightly holding his, those green eyes looking into his grey ones, pleading him to stay, stay with him. Draco slid his hair back and then leaned in to kiss Harry.

„I won’t go.“


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was looking at Draco with wide eyes. He had just kissed him, hadn't he? And it had felt incredible! Like nothing he had felt before. It had been just a simple kiss, but it felt like fireworks and explosions. And Draco had said he would stay and not go and try to find Jim. Harry knew, if Draco had gone Jim had hit him too, he would probably have tried to kill him.

 

After a few moments just standing in the middle of the room, Harry noticed that he was still holding Draco’s hand and let go of it. At this Harry’s hand felt colder than before and he had the urge to just grab Draco’s hand again, but instead he moved back to the sofa and sat down. Draco followed him there and sat down opposite of him.

 

As Harry sat on the sofa, finally able to relax the full force of the events of that day hit him. He began shaking and tears welled up in his eyes, and he tried to hide from Draco by looking away. He knew he couldn't hold back the tears of anger and sadness much longer, so he told Draco he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Draco conjured him a blanket, so he could sleep in the living room and left him alone.

 

Shortly after Draco was gone Harry curled up under the blanket and was shaken by the sobs escaping him. What kind of world was this, where your partner hit you and your school nemesis offered you shelter?! And what should he do now? This time, he was sure, he wouldn’t go back to Jim. No matter how much he would plead or how often he would promise he won't do it again.

 

Harry must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again the sun was up. He sat up and looked around. Draco must have been here, because there was a breakfast tray on the table in front of him. Harry was thankfull for the hot tea and the food, but also wondered where Draco was. He just hoped he had kept his promise from last night and wasn't paying Jim a visit. 

 

When Harry had finished everything he heard the door being opened and Draco entered. 

 

"Harry, I think we need to talk about something. ", Draco began, an uneasy feeling beginning to form in Harry’s stomach. " I know you don't want to go back to your place with Jim and you don't want me to go there either, but we need to get your stuff somehow." 

 

This wasn't good. Of course Draco was right, Harry needed his stuff back, but he didn't want to go back there ever again. And of course he didn't want Draco there, but Jim would probably not just send everything over.

 

" Jim should be at work in an hour. I still have the keys, so we could go then.", Harry finally said after he looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall. Draco nodded, took the breakfast tray and left Harry alone again. But Harry didn't want to be alone , so he stood up and followed Draco into the kitchen. 

 

Draco turned when he heard Harry entering the kitchen after him and scowled at him.

 

"Something not alright?", he asked him then.

 

"It's just... I don’t want to be alone . When I'm alone I begin thinking, and I don't want to think right now."

 

"That's okay. ", Draco said then and took Harry’s hand in his, guiding him back into the living room. 

 

They sat down next to each other this time still holding hands, but not saying a word. They sat like this for almost any hour and then Draco got up. 

 

"We should go and get your thinks as soon as possible, he should be good enough now?", Draco asked and Harry nodded. They apparated to the apartment Harry had lived in till yesterday. 

 

"Could you please wait outside for a moment? I just want to... to do something. " , Harry said, not sure what it was, but he had a feeling he should go inside alone first before Draco came along. Draco nodded and lent back against the wall. 

 

Harry entered the apartment and looked around. So ehow he had the feeling that something should haverage changed but everything looked still the same as yesterday. He looked into every room just be sure that Jim was really gone. Just when he opened the door to their bedroom, someone grabbed his arm. Harry turned around to find Jim standing there grinning at him.

 

"Hey, babe. You didn't come home, I was worried something had happened! But I have to say, now that I see you here, I'm rather pissed. You stunned me yesterday, I haven't forgotten. "

~~~~~

Draco was still leaning against the wall where Harry had left him. He began to worry, because Harry had been gone quite some time now, but he kept waiting as Harry had asked him to do. But then he heard the breaking of glass and a yellow from inside the building. Fuck! Draco ran into the apartment and found Harry lying on the floor in a pile of brokenglass, bleeding.

 

Anger was building up in Draco’s stomach, and he aimed his wand at the man standing above Harry.

 

"Incarcerus! " , Draco yelled as a rope broke free of his outstretched wand, wrapping itself around the asshole. He fell to the floor and Draco was now looming above him.

 

"You pathetic son of a bit chilly, what do you think you're doing?!", Draco asked him and hit him in his face without waiting for an answer. Draco gagged him, and turned to Harry, who was still lying on the floor.

 

"Are you alright? I knew I should have come with you."

 

"I'm fine .", Harry answered, standing up shakingly. 

 

Draco healed him quickly and glared at the man lying on the floor once again. 

 

"Get your things and then we'll leave." Draco said, barely controlling his anger. He followed Harry and helped him gather all his things. Before they left however he went back to Jim again.

 

"Consider this a warning. Leave Harry alone ,don't try to contact him, if you do I'll find out and it won't end well for you."

 

With this he turned and joined Harry, who was standing outside, waiting. Draco noticed he was still a bit shaken but smiling at him. So he took Harry’s hand in his and apparated them back to his apartment. 

 

"If you want to, you can stay here for as long as you want.", Draco said squeezing Harry’s hand slightly.

 

"Thank you. For everything. ", Harry said, looking up in Draco’s eyes. "Would you... Would you mind sitting on the sofa with me for a bit?", Harry asked him then, blushing slightly. Draco had to hold back a little grin and followed Harry’s into the living room, sitting down next to him.

 

Draco felt Harry leaning against him and when he turned a bit to check if Harry’s had fallen asleep, soft lips pressed into his. It wasn’t like yesterday when the kiss was more a short but beautiful brushing of lips. This was a real kiss, and Draco felt the warmness in his stomach growing.

 

"Please" Harry said as they parted, "stay."

 

"I won’t go", Draco said softly. "I won’t go. "


End file.
